Sora Kazami
Sora Kazami 'is the son of Shun Kazami and Alice Gehabich. He is a Ventus brawler partnered with Master Ingram and Shadow Wing. He is both a member and second-in-command of the Earth Division. __TOC__ Appearance Sora is a 17 year old human boy. He has neat, shoulder length black hair, though his bangs are sort of messy and misaligned, and he, of course, has his father's ahoge. Sora's eyes are narrow and a deep, warm brown color. Personality Sora is an analytical, patient and mature young boy who thinks about almost every single thing he does and what kinds of consequences it may bare. He enjoys weighing the advantages and disadvantages of each choice, and what he and his friends get out of it, if anything at all. Sora is responsible and polite, especially the former (thanks to his youngest sister, Shiori), and is a caring and loyal friend and brother. Sora is also very determined and disciplined, giving him an almost unlimited form of will power and ambition. His analytical nature can actually cause a variety of problems - he often overthinks things, making him very cautious and indecisive. He takes a long time to make his decisions, and even then, he could potentially second guess himself, as he dislikes relying on instincts alone. His determination and ambitiousness can also cause him to push himself over his own limit if it means succeeding. Sora is also moody, pessimistic, and stubborn. Most of all, though, he is introverted, preferring solitude (as being with people drains and tires him out) and keeping to himself unless he is deeply troubled. Despite this, he can actually be very overprotective of his siblings and friends, which will occasionally make them uncomfortable with his deep seated desire to protect them (especially Laney). Family * '''Father: '''Shun Kazami * '''Mother: '''Alice Gehabich * '''Younger Sister: 'Anastasia Kazami * 'Younger Sister: 'Shiori Kazami II * 'Paternal Grandmother: '''Shiori Kazami I * '''Paternal Great-granfather: '''Grandpa Kazami * '''Maternal Great-grandfather: '''Michael Gehabich Relationships 'Tasia Kazami Sora is protective of Tasia due to (according to Sora) her too easily trusting nature. Although she is younger than him, Sora goes to Tasia for advice, as he trusts her judgement more than anybody else's. The two also must often put a stop to Shiori's pranks. Shiori Kazami Shiori plays pranks on both her siblings and other people in order to get them to play with her. Sora and Tasia are usually the ones to put a stop to them. Although he is often exasperated with her and her silly schemes, he loves her dearly and would do anything to keep her, along with Tasia, safe. Laney Kuso Main article: Sora-Delaney Relationship Laney is one of Sora's childhood friends, and believes she is an amazing leader, as he helped her become the leader of the Earth Division. For most of Laney's life, Sora has been there to support her and is always trying to overcome her inferiority issues. He is one the few people Laney will accept help from, and is always ready to help her. At first, Sora did this out of what he thought was brotherly affection, only to later realize that he has a big, longstanding crush on Laney. Category:Earth Category:Earth Division Category:Heroes Category:Ventus Category:Brawlers